apprehension
by ZEYD-ARCHY
Summary: a love, lost over the ideals of the prostitution. a smeet was born, and a family broken apart, what can Nax and Zircon do to get back together, and prove it's real?


"Oh ha ha ha…not my fault that I actually paid attention to what I was doing and learning unlike some people who wonder off and jack off all they want." Nax let out a growl while crossing arms over his chest and looking away from his brother who only laughed at his brother lame come back of not getting laid for most of his life due to training and working out in the military. Both dressed in eased up uniform and took to exploring about once passing and doing a few battles before the war came to a an end and would later on be needed if ever. Von showed Nax over to the whore house to let his brother ease up a bit and relax a little seeing as how he had been on his back for the past few days and really just wanted his brother to relax…one thing he failed to tell Nax was this a gay prostitute house. Holding the flaps up for his older and much heavier built and taller man into the house as a treat he still failed to tell him but Nax didn't quite yet notice as they waited for there own rooms and where shown to them but just as Nax was to take to his Von said he had to see someone and would be back leaving Nax to go ahead and drink a few and wait here for him. Nax rolled his eyes and went on ahead in the room as he closed the door behind him taking a seat on a plush pillow and going at it with the strong alcohol served there.

Zircon silently strode into the room and closed the sliding doors behind him, he looked so much like a girl it was astonishing. "sir?" he murmured and knelt down infront of Nax to hold out a few more cups of alcohol, though he hoped no one realized he had stolen a clients money... a little prostitute like himself needed money for when he left this hell hole, and moved on, but he knew he couldd never move past it, in a way, he always seemed to crave more, bigger, and deeper males who were willing to hurt for the price of pleasure. he smiled to nax and poured him a fresh glass, "here" he smiled a bit and twitched his tied off antennae, wich had a massive neon pink ribbon around them.

Nax looked to the other and gave a small grin drunk already a bit since the alcohol was always stronger than any other alcohol anywhere and Nax had tired whisker from America which was said to be pretty bad but he held up pretty well with that compared to how he was with this. Empty bottles and saucers of the drink everywhere on the small table. Nax dressed a bit more comfy in a males kimono in a normal fashion not of that to easily move just to wear, One leg propped up showing a bit of his stuff hanging out a little with part of it sliding past his leg as he relaxed back on an arm taking the glass from Zircon and downing it quickly to drunk to see Zee much of as any man but a beautiful women and so far he thought Von wasn't lying to him. "Well heyyyy there!!" He grinned slurring on his words with so much in him now. "What's your name cutie?" he chuckled a bit and blinked slowly a few times before moving to cup the other's face and gently stroke it.

Zircon blushed a bit and blinked, seeing Naxs' junk, carelessly hanging out, "Zee..." he whispered softly and leaned into the hand on his cheek a bit and let out soft purrs as he felt his pucker twitch, already trying to imagine Nax doing him, "come" he stood up quietly and smiled to Nax and nodded over to a large bed, "that's much better than the floor" he purred as he quietly sat down and started to untie his kimono bandana and paused, he'd wait for Nax to join him first, "will you join me?"

Giving the other a quick long stare with eyes joining even little second of it before he slowly nodded and moved to take another quick swig of alcohol and get up to join the other off at the bed stumbling a bit to his feet as he walked up behind the other letting out a drunken chuckle as he moved to kiss and nip lightly along at Zee's neck. "Nice to meet ya Zee…names Nax by the way." He smiled more and moved to help remove Zee's kimono. Staring down a little at the other before moving to turn him around and look down at the other before looking up to give him a glazed over drunken look then back down before shrugging. by this point he was to drunk and to horny to care. "Eh…I had a feeling Von was lying about something…" He shrugged and grunted a little as he moved to kiss the other full out on the lips his hard on slipping past his kimono to rub up against Zee's member

Zircon blushed a bit and untied his antennae slightly and lowered his head, seeing the others reaction. "I'm sorry" he whispered and his eyes darted open once he felt the other start to play with him, "oh dammit!" he tilted his head back slightly and nibbled his lower lip a bit and kissed Nax hard to slowly push his member around Naxs eagerly and measure him up, "damn" he grumbled a bit and draped his arms over the larger male shoulders and let out a low deep moan. His lithe hips starting to rock into Naxs as he spread his legs wider and take a deep breath through a gap in their lips.

Nax growled out lustfully as he backed the other up to a wall roughly, ravishingly Zee's lips with nibbles and kisses roughly as he began to softly let out deep moans from his own throat as he grinded up against the other more as he was pushed up against the wall. Pulling back for a slip second to lick his lips lustfully and look at the other in sear pleasure sending him more into as he whispered hotly into Zee's antenna draped over thin curved shoulders. "You're so god damn hot…and so beautiful." He growled out in pleasure once more and moved to fully take off his kimono and lavish the other with nips and kisses along at flesh he could get teeth and lips on.

Zircon lowered his bowed antennae slightly, yeah, that meant a lot from a drunk-man. he tilted his head back and let out a low deep sigh, as he roughly pet along Naxs' antennae and pushed his chest out a bit "oh like that" he sighed a bit and dug his nails a bit into Naxs' back, "more" he sighed and pushed his head into the wall and wrapped his legs around the larger males mid-section and pushed his hips up slightly.

Not being able to take it anymore he pulled Zee away from the wall but keeping him around his mid section still giving him kisses and a grind every now and then as he took his time to the bed from falling over the edge with the other landing to the bed slowly and getting a very rough grind that even caused Nax to howl out in pain and pleasure as he gripped into the sheets and grinned more for a few more times before slipping away to run kisses and licks down along Zee's body leaving a thin trail of salvia along it. Coming down to a thin curved stomach that caused Nax to stay around there for a bit to nuzzle in the smooth soft skin there along with kisses around it softly, "So very beautiful." He purred out softly till he moved down to hips and finally Zee's member kissing it gently till licking and sucking on it deeply groaning out as it sent vibrations.

Zircon blushed a bit more at the affection from the larger male and tilted his head back a bit more, trying his hardest to remind himself, he was too drunk to fully understand what he was saying "hnnnn Nax" he sighed a bit and placed his hands on his shoulders slightly and drug them up to his antennae, where he slid his fingers around the base of the larger males antennae. "hmmmm more" he sighed and moaned deeply as he slowly pushed his hips up in a little thrusting motion, though his moans were loud and low he wasn't to sure if Nax could hear him.

Nax heard him the whole time but through most of his drunken state he did think of just buying Zee and marrying him but he was so drunk that that had sounded just fine but when he would woke up he would be in one hell of a surprise but soon his memories would come back to him and it wouldn't take long before he would have to come to the other. Of course he wasn't thinking it just usually happened with him and getting drunk and getting horny over nothing. It scared him shitless when he had gotten so drunk to wake up next to Von only to scream loudly and freak him out of the bed. Sucking down more on the member as his fingers moved to poke themselves inside the quivering puckering hole he found to be extremely hot and moist already, not helping to hold back much more as he found it all more and more of a turn on for him.

Zircon moaned deeply and bit his tongue slightly, "ohhh yes" he moaned a bit louder and pushed his legs impossibly far apart, "oh yeah" he moaned deeply and closed his eyes a bit and reached in a bit to stroke down Naxs' antennae a bit, "oh Irk yes" he moaned a bit and felt his lips pucker slightly, "fuck... me" he mumbled.

Snapping the chord as Nax looked up at the other's pleading blushing face he pulled away with a slight strand of salvia following up from his tongue to the other's dick before becoming to thin to break as Nax moved to sit up. Taking hold of his own rock hard cock starting to get a little too excited to have pre cum showing up as he rubbed it off onto his cock as a sort of lube for the time being, rubbing Zee's entrance teasingly with the head of his large cock for a bit before slipping in roughly and all the way in one swish moment. Letting Zee relax and get used to the feel would he really.

Zircon moaned deeply and pushed his legs a bit further apart and let out a loud cry, "oh fuck!!" he grabbed onto the bed sheets and pushed his head back into the pillows, oh he was not going to be able to walk for the next 4 weeks "don't... oh fuck!" he gasped and kneaded his toes into the sheets a bit and finally got used to the larger male, "oh yeah..." he moaned a slowly opened his eyes, "more...." he let his hands splay open and curl into a tight fist as he started to move his hips with a soft rhythm in his head.

Taking on his own slow rhythm of thrust in and out of the other as he let out a soft hum and threw his head back in sheer pleasure riding up along his spin and back giving him one hell of a wave after wave, "Sooo goooood…" He purred and moaned out in mixes as he kept it up before taking on a much deeper and rougher track into the other. This was going to be something he would never forget. With Zee moving his hips in such a delicate and sweet motion that it sent any man to his knees but with Nax holding on with most his might he kept going. Lips parting to let out alcohol smelling pants to the air as he gave another glance at the beauty below him and couldn't help but smile in pure bliss.

Zircon started to pant as well as he pushed his hips into Naxs' a bit more and let out a quiet moan, "yeah...." he nibbled his lower lip a few times and felt a swelling blush to his cheeks, the sensation, the friction of both their bodies grinding and pushing into each other, made him groan loudly and let out a spurt of pre. the squeaks of the bed could be heard, but not as loud as Zircons soft cries for more, for Nax to go in deeper and harder.

The other people in the rooms near them practically stopped just to listen to the two and just get turned on by all the commotion though some of the prostitutes started to get really jealous as they could just tell by the noise Nax must have been big a good one which came rare from old men that had nothing better to do. Nax just kept giving Zee over and over and over what he wanted and demanded for as if already deep in love with each other for long and how they were going at it…it almost seemed like it mainly for the hearts beating of the two which prayed for this to never end for them. "Oh god…Zee….sooo fucking amazing and hot!!" Nax howled out more moans and groans as he kept going gaining more speeding and deepening his thrust as he figured after a while to angle them and hit over and over a spot that sent Zee into a pleasure puddle.

shortly after he pounded around in Zees pucker, Zircon cried out sharply and felt himself fall back slightly and his legs squeeze into Naxs' sides a bit, "oh dear gods yes!!" he shouted and pushed his head back into the pillow, almost screaming in euphoria. "yes!!" he cried and lunged forewords to pull Nax down and kiss him deeply, and gingerly glided his tongue around Naxs' feeling himself come closer and closer to a full release, "yes" he panted and listened to the bed bang against the wall. The two WERE in sync, but he was too deep into his euphoria to fully realize.

Growling out more as he took the zee's tongue into his mouth to lavish it around with his own tongue before forcing it back into Zee's mouth to lick and explore there but the whole time keeping lips in some touching distance as hot pants were exchange between the two. Bodies growing with each closing thrust needing to be touch to the other as they were slick with sweat and heat being spread out more with slight touches of a thrust pulling it away and bringing it back together. For Nax it felt as if the two were going to melt together on the bed as it got hotter and hotter for him and the butterflies in his stomach seeming to grow more as the pleasure doubled with each thrust and moan of mumbled words.

Zircon grunted a bit and drug him deep into his own mouth, "hmmm yeah" he breathily sighed and pushed his legs open again feeling his climax ready to jump him, though his cock did start to drip release as he dug his nails into the bedspread a bit more, "oh fuck!! Nax!!!" he suckled on Naxs' tongue a bit more and let out a hoarse moan and cried out "FUCK I'M CUMING!" he screwed his eyes tightly shut and let out a loud shriek, releasing himself onto both their abs and stomachs.

Nax let out a low deep growl to the other quickly tensing up tight around his large and thick dick not helping him much either but finding it a bit more helpful with releasing a bit more of his own seed to slick up Zee's tight walls for a few more swift thrust and cum deep in him as his head lulled back and moaned out with a dark growl of lust and some love to it being his drunken state hadn't worn off enough for him to be sober. Staying in that place for the longest time as pants left the air in a thick love state of afterglow. Both just trying to get the last of their ride over before even moving even though neither planned on moving…it felt to good and to true to move from such a state.

Zircon panted a bit more and looked to Nax with innocent eyes and moved up to kiss him deeply and slide his hands down Naxs' back, still clenching around him roughly and he purred softly into his mouth, "hmmm that.... was fucking..... amazing" he nuzzled into him a bit more and whispered softly, "don't pull out, please.... don't" he whispered quietly and laid back onto the bed and flitter his eyes closed, "i love you Nax" he purred and drooped his shoulders slightly.

Grinning ,Nax finally looked back to the other wiping sweat from his brow to kiss the other back tenderly as he moved to shift the two in one quick flip to keep himself lodged deep in Zircon like the other wanted giving him everything he wanted in the moment of time before he would pass out. "I will agree…with you there…I have never had…such a great time and you…are the world's most beautiful thing I have ever seen." He nuzzled Zee's head lightly laying soft kisses along antenna before giving little nibbles and licks along it loving the taste of the appendages. "Hmmmm…I love you too…" He purred out more and leaned his head up next to Zee's letting out a soft yawn.

Zircon sighed a bit and glanced away, "well....I'm glad someone loves me" he whispered quietly and kissed him back deeply before he nuzzled into him a bit, "oh well..... at least it'll last until you sober up" he placed his head lightly on Naxs' chest, "better make the most of it" he lightly squeezed Naxs' member in his swollen and aching ass, "thanks...." he whispered quietly, remembering the only other person who claimed they loved him was an old horny bastard some 3 weeks ago.... but the brothers, they were something else at this point.

Nax gave out a soft grunt and moved to nuzzle more into Zee's head taking in the soft scent from the other as eyes started to close up but not drift out into dream world. "Hmmmm…I wouldn't say that…I may be drunk now but later on I'll be coming back sober and ready." He gave a grin and chuckled lightly moving to wrap his arm more around Zircon's thin waist. "Sooo for now…I love you." He gave a small grin and an opened eye a bit to look down at Zee as he petted back along of Zee's curved smooth body.

Zircon blushed a bit more and nodded quietly, "okay then... Nax..." he pushed his lithe front into Naxs', "then.... i love you to... how's that?" he asked softly and leaned into him a bit, "what do you mean... for now?" he tilted his head a bit and smiled a bit, "just.... kidding" he sighed and closed his eyes, before he nuzzled into him a bit and yawned, "I'll have tea ready in the morning...."

Purring out a bit and letting out a soft whispered chuckled as he scratched lazily at his stomach looking back down to the other as he fixed himself with laying up on his board chest. "Hmmmm…sounds good already..." He gave a grin and moved to rub at his head slowly already starting to get the effects from the strong drink. "For now…let's just get some sleep…Von is after all paying for me." Smiling he leaned his head back against Zee's as he yawned out a bit and let eyes close back up starting to drift in and out.


End file.
